Onix
by blizzardheaven
Summary: Ace fell silent on his knees before the scene, his jaw inevitably down, at the sight of the carnage. So far, he had seen the merman as a harmless inhabitant of the sea, who followed him everywhere and gave him gifts from time to time. And now he was looking at that same being, devouring the black bearded captain, tearing the flesh, tearing away the muscles and bones...
1. Chapter 1

_The nasty man drank alcohol from a stinking, half empty bottle, sitting on a rock with his feet submerged on the seashore._

 _-today…. * Hic ... is sure to come down ... I'm going to have a lot of fun with the ... hic * -_

 _There was a child who used to go down alone at this dangerous risk, liked to look for trinkets in the sand as he watched the sun reflect in the waves and splash in the water._

 _Perfect ... nobody who had three neurons in the coconut, would go down to that place._

 _No one would notice if the child did not come home after playing._

 _He heard a whispering voice approaching and he turned his head with a smile, had it already arrived? He show a smile of yellow teeth, which changed with a grimace of terror._

 _\- W-What?-_

 _Then everything was a blur of claws and teeth._

 _A red spot floated and was quickly undone by the infinite water of the sea._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ace was about ten years old when he first saw him.

He was not a very sociable boy and he liked to walk alone on the beach, collecting snail shells to sell and occasionally splashing under the pier where people's eyes could not reach him.

One day as normal as any other decided it would be a good idea to go down the cliff in the northern part of his island now that the tide was low. Sometimes when he had ventured to that rocky ledge from which the adults warned him to stay away, he would find marine treasures that could not be seen anywhere else on the island.

He came down the ledge, clinging to the rocks and edges of the precipice, aware that he had at least three hours before the tide began to rise and killed him flattened against the sharp tips of the wall.

Once he got to the end of his tour he began to dig in the sand in search of trinkets until he heard a splash.

I lift my head and look around, confused because no one else was with him, and there was no one so stupid as to go down the cliff.

He did not count, because he was not stupid, he was very brave, that is something else.

Before I could lower my head again the kid hear the noise again.

This time he got up, invaded by curiosity, and began to walk farther in, where there was a cave made by the waves that was a deadly trap when the tide was high, because it was full of pikes and bumps.

He came to where the standing water rose a little above his knees, not ready to go further because even if he knew how to swim, he was not going to enter a potentially deadly place just out of curiosity.

About twenty or twenty-five meters he saw the cause of the noise. He could not make out the figure but he looked like a man, a man holding a lump in his arms that he could not make out either. What he did know was that the other seemed to be eating.

"H-hello?" Ace stammered and saw the person looking in his direction.

He stepped back instinctively until he was back in dry sand and saw the man sinking into the water in his direction, leaving the lump in the water that sank like a stone.

The boy felt a chill run down his spine and a warning from his mind that shouted to him that he ran and climbed the abyss without looking back.

Before he could do that, a head with blond hair looked out over the water and looked at it

His eyes were dull and blue-sky eyes bright. When he started to leave the water, Ace saw that there was a blue glow beneath the man and he could not help but lean a little to look more closely.

A tail.

"Hey?" The little boy was entranced looking at the end that ended in the adult man's hip. He did not notice the other examining him in the same way.

Finally he came to his senses and began to retreat without ceasing to look at the grown man who sat on the sand with his tail submerged and looked at him very curiously.

Slowly the fish-tailed man extended his right arm toward him and curved his fingers inward again and again, calling him back.

But Ace was not so stupid as to fulfill that request and turning around he ran all the way until he started climbing and disappeared from sight very soon running to his house, his treasures left behind in the race.

The Merman watched the boy disappear and crawled into the cave smiled darkly as he began to swim back to his recently abandoned meal.

He would not eat human children because they were too skinny. Adult men or women were better, with large amounts of fat and muscle.

Like the one I was eating at the time.

Of course the story that Ace told his family was not believed.

They mocked the child by saying that he had a vivid imagination and that such things did not exist.

No one told him that there was a missing person from the neighboring colony.

Do not care how much he insisted, it was always the same answer.

Maybe that's why the kid ended up believing that what had seen was not real and I consider it safe to go back to risk.

The next few weeks nothing happened and so Ace completely lowered his guard and his routine returned to normal, collecting conch shells and lost things that he considered treasures.

One day while he slept in the shade of a palm tree, he felt someone splashing again, opened his eyes, imagining that he was one of the children in the village trying to annoy him and had to blink several times at the sight.

A little beyond the beach, above the waves could see the floating shape of the newt that watched from a distance.

He rubbed his eyes and narrowed them to make his vision clearer.

The same blond hair, fair skin and that bright blue tail that looked like flames dancing under the water.

He approached the shore of the sea to observe it better.

He was too young to understand such concepts as beauty and attractiveness but he could say that it was a strangely beautiful sight.

He sat on the edge of the sea where the water rose to his feet and he did not realize the quick and decisive way in which the other was approaching.

He was watching a crab walk when the water splashed it and raised its head again.

It was there, next to him.

Ace was surprised and yes no shouting was because he was too confused to do it.

I leap backwards stumbling over his own feet and falling on his butt.

Many affirmations and responses came at the same time.

Yes, he was a mermaid.

No, I was not hallucinating.

Run damn!

He could not do it and he was paralyzed watching as he dragged himself a little through the sand in his direction.

He could hear her voice, which seemed very strange because the other did not open his mouth once.

He was asking her to come closer, he called softly.

Nope.

The voice that was thick but gentle in tone and it was supposed that a tone like that usually caused Ace some tranquility, but instead, his whole body shouted danger.

Damn his cowardly legs that did not work.

Just as the other's webbed hand extended to his face, inches away from touching him, a voice broke the spell.

"Ace!" Was the neighbor's boy who followed Ace around, begging for friendship.

Luffy, he remembered his name.

The fish-man stepped back instinctively and plunged into the waves, giving him one last look.

"Luffy!" Ace felt a terrible weight leave his heart. "What are you doing here?"

\- came to get you, Makino made lunch and you are invited - the boy smiled innocently and Ace instinctively knew that he had not seen the other.

"ok" got up and shook his clothes, following the boy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From that moment forward, his sense of self-preservation that he never knew he had until now, I urge you not to go alone to the beach, and by no means to immerse yourself in the sea.

He had more encounters, but they were far away, staring at each other from a distance, though the soft voice of the other tried to draw him toward the sea.

When he was fifteen and had the age and the necessary permission to look for a job, he opted for the fisherman's.

His island survived from fishing and other minor tasks, but the most profitable was to fish, since in other jobs had to be killed as an animal to get food daily.

Ace never again mentioned the history of his encounters with the sea monster, to avoid rumors about freaking out or smoking who knows what.

As he entered the sea for his first voyage, he realized at last, the way he was in the land of the newt.

Fuck.

No one seemed to notice that the blond was swimming near the boat, the boy could only relate it to a shark, the way it moved and seemed to surround the ship.

He strangely began to receive gifts.

Hecould not prove it but was sure it was the other one who gave it to them.

In addition to the good fishing they had whenever he could see the blond swimming around his boat, were obviously objects from the bottom of the sea, that were entangled in the nets that Ace was in charge. Pearls, occasionally some gold object, things probably sunk long ago.

He was sixteen when something happened that changed his perspective of the newt for good.

He had been hired by a new fishing vessel under the command of a man who called himself a black beard.

He was a man already in his forties, obese but strong and who offered the young men of the port a lucrative job in a short time.

Needless to say, more than one was attracted to the proposal and Ace himself enlisted in the man's crew.

They set out from the port with incredible speed and in a few days found themselves in the open sea, following the instructions of the captain who was looking for a shoal of strange and valuable fish.

But once they were far from the harbor, everything had become much darker for the young helpers.

The man had changed his way of acting and had revealed himself as a slave merchadist.

Ace and the other boys resisted forcefully, but were outnumbered and armored by being cornered on deck and chained.

As the men celebrated their new "cargo" Ace worked with a small pickup that Luffy had given him, trying to get the chains safe and do something to avoid his fate.

That's when he saw it.

Looking at him from the waves as always.

Just as the sound of the wrist closure was activated and his hands were released, just as the black beard and his companions realized that Ace was free and pounced on him ...

Just at that moment the mermay sing.

It was not a familiar language, it was the only thing Ace could think of.

If anything in the world could be compared to that moment, then it would have to be ecstasy.

The song was heard all over the ship. It was beautiful, perfect, heard from every corner, every vent, as if it were everywhere and nowhere.

Then the young man realized the effect this had on the other crew.

They were enthralled, staring out at the sea where the blond-haired mermay kept singing. Ace walked over to the railing, and looked at the water.

"God ..." He covered his mouth, looking at the water around him.

It was full of them.

Yellow, green, black, pink ... could see fins of all colors moving under the water and around the boat.

He looked at the crew of the slaver and saw that they were walking very slowly, with faces of idiots, almost drooling, towards the edge of the boat.

His friends were in the same state and thanked mentally because they were chained and could not move.

Looked back at the water where the most beautiful men and women he had seen began to come out one by one.

They looked at the crew and held out their arms to them, smiling, kind, almost loving.

It was not many seconds before the first one leapt into the air into the arms of one of the most beautiful creatures.

As soon as touched the mermaid's arm, it immersed itself along with it into the depths.

Then another and another, until there was only a black beard in the sea.

And her newt.

The voice did not stop as it swam toward the captain of the ship.

Ace watched with curiosity as he reached the man and stopped his singing.

Black beard seemed confused for a second, before realizing his situation and staring with terror at the creature at his side and screaming for help.

The newton took the nasty man in his arms and Ace felt strangely confused.

Then the fish man smiled.

he had never seen him smile before, it was just a twist of lips that let him see ... now he knew it was probably to give him some security. Because what was hidden in his mouth was a row of sharp, shiny teeth.

Which the fish-man nail on the man's neck with fury

Ace fell silent on his knees before the scene, his jaw inevitably down, at the sight of the carnage.

So far, he had seen the merman as a harmless inhabitant of the sea, who followed him everywhere and gave him gifts from time to time.

And now he was looking at that same being, devouring the black bearded captain, tearing the flesh, tearing away the muscles and bones as if they were paper.

He looked out over the sea, looking for some comfort in the blue waters, and found only something more horrible.

All the water around the ship was red ...

The other sirens ...

He tried to vomit but his stomach refused, and although the scent of blood invaded his nose, and could hear the beating of his heart in his ears, he could not get away.

In the end, the newt released the shattered remains and let them sink into the sea.

Then he looked back.

And he smiled.

No curfew, just like the predator he was.

With jaw and teeth stained red.

Like the mortal creature he always was.

The worst part was that he loved him, as she made him understand as he stretched out his arms toward him and called out softly.

He threw something into the boat, and Ace heard the clank of the keys fall.

 _Come on, follow me…_

No, no, no, no.

 _Jump in the water ..._

Ace recoiled at every word.

His body burned in disgust.

He should not want to jump.

And yet the boy wanted to.

He was terrified and still wanted to move and join the man in the water.

The temptation of a demon.

The cries of his companions crying for help drew him out of his hypnosis and ran towards them without looking back, where the newt was submerged in the water with a mischievous smile, leaving behind only a red stain


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **Wow, first of all I want to thank you for your kind kudos and comments! I was so happy when I saw each one of them and I was very excited!**

 **I am glad that this story has seemed interesting and I will make sure to continue it very soon.**

 **Any questions or concerns about the plot of history can ask me, to clarify it in the last chapter and not leave loose ends!**

 **Let's read it!**

" **Release note:**

 **hello! Many, many thanks for correcting my mistakes. I really appreciate it. I have many problems with pronouns and it helps me a lot to know where they are, because I get confused translating them.**

 **I tried to check the text and found many of the errors, but if they find one that has escaped me, do not hesitate to let me know.**

 **Cofcofcofoh my god, I need a betacofcofcof XD"**

Ace refused to talk about what he saw to anyone.

When they returned home, everyone in the village expected to hear how they had been victorious against the evil bearded men, and mysteriously Ace's companions remembered nothing, so they asked him, since he was loose at the time.

"I do not know, I do not remember" were their only answers.

He had thought about it many times, and came to the conclusion that the best thing for everyone was that no one knew the truth. The fact that the black beard and its men had been reduced to pieces by a huge group of sirens, must be kept secret.

Heh, the mere thought was incredible.

It was ironic that the initial purpose of the trip had been to find "a group of strange and valuable fish" and had found them unintentionally. And they were brought to death by them.

Also, if by chance someone believed that crazy story, they would put some kind of trip to "hunt" them or observe them or whatever, and he was sure that something would only end very badly.

Of course, he decided to stay offshore for some time ... or forever if he could. It was two long years before he would approach the ocean again, much less touch the deck of any ship.

It could not last forever in self-imposed isolation.

He wished it had lasted longer. But his pressing needs for company and labor forced him to return to the ports to work as the person in charge of unloading products brought from the high seas.

It had been about two months since he began his routine work, never lowering his guard and knowing that sooner or later they would meet again.

A ship full of shrimp hired their help and had spent the afternoon, sweaty and busy, coming down with other companions tons of seafood.

Then it happened.

He heard screams, desperate and begging, a woman.

-My daughter! Please, somebody helped her!

Ace released the box full of shrimp and ran like many other people to where the woman, who pointed to a point that gradually moved away.

He was a young child.

No one was doing anything, but the every screamed for help. So he decided he would be the one to rescue him. In an agile movement he took off his shoes and shirt, throwing himself into the sea.

He swam quickly, trying to reach the body he saw shaking himself in the distance, fighting not to sink. They were a girl a few years younger than him and looked frightened, desperate not to sink. He moved a few yards further, and his hand touched the girl's shirt from which he clung, pulling her to the surface.

"Girl! Do not get shaken!" Ace protested as the girl kicked and screamed for her mother. "We'll sink!"

He was too frightened to listen, to him and hit her savior, plunging them both into the water. Just when he could no longer stay afloat longer and swallowed the first puff of water, he felt a slippery sensation caressing his toes.

Then two strong arms pulled him back to the surface and Ace could breathe. He took a generous breath, dragged the now unconscious girl with him and turned to thank the person who had saved him, when his breath left as he realized who he was.

The bluish, flaming tail shook beneath the surface.

Ace wanted everything to be a bad dream, that when he woke up he was in his room and had fallen out of bed or something ... but no, it was real.

He looked in all directions except the fish man's face, when a clawed hand rested on his chin and forced him to look at those sky-colored eyes with the appearance of eternal boredom ...

And that terrifying smile full of deadly fangs.

Mine…

He realized that he had fallen into the trap. The mermaid had dragged the girl like bait. That's why he fought Ace, thinking was the predator that had taken her so far off the coast.

He was sure that the newt had been prowling around for years.

It was the first time they her touched. Well, Ace was touched by the other.

His hands ran down the boy's bare chest, at the same time keeping him afloat. It was demanding and the freckled one froze when he felt those teeth very softly rub the skin of his back and as if it looked for the best place where to bite.

He returned to the front of the boy and without giving him time to react he put his icy lips on his. And it began to sink into the depths.

He released the body he was trying to save and joined his hands against the creature in a desperate attempt to free himself. He kicked and scratched but the other remained impassive kissing him softly.

When he considered all his efforts useless, he felt something spur his side and suddenly he was free of the grip, coming to the surface of two strong pushes.

He took a huge breath and looked around for the cause of the sudden release and saw a fishing boat that had picked up the drowning girl and fired into the water non-stop.

Old Garp.

The old man extended a hand toward him, helping him up the boat where the child remained unconscious but alive.

"Old! How did you arrive?!"

"Get off the bank Ace!, he could come back for you!"

No sooner had he finished saying that sentence, the newt came out of the water and clung ironically to Ace's arm.

"Let go!" the fish man's strength was far superior and grunted furiously as black blood flowed from his shoulder and tried to drag him back into the water.

Garp charged the gun and pointed it at him.

Then the blonde nails his fangs on the young man's and Ace shouted a loud, but the fish-men received a new bullet in the tail.

With a savage grunt he plunged into the water dyed with his own blood and disappeared.

Ace caught her breath and realized was not able to get up, that her legs trembled uncontrollably and her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

He was so terrified.

Garp said nothing as he rowed toward the shore and the family of the girl who almost drowned, thanked them in tears for saving their daughter.

"Come on" Garp grabbed his shoulder and took him home "there are things to talk about"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have you seen him more often?" Garp put a cup of hot tea in front of him and pulled out a medicine cabinet.

"Ever since I was ten," Ace said in a whisper, "but lately he's been more ... possessive?"

"Ten!" Garp looked horrified at the idea-the truth if it was scary-do you have any idea of the danger you've been in? "

"Why do you think I stayed away from the sea during these two years?" I was too frightened to return, with the things I saw ... what he did,

"Sirens are demons Ace ... eat human flesh"

"Be old, devoured a whole crew in front of me ..."

Black beard

"And his men ..."

"Why did not you say it?" We could have done something!

"Do not be ridiculous old! They devoured it! No fight They jumped into the sea on their own feet ... What could we do? We would only end up dead like them ..."

Ace looked at the wound on his shoulder, it was not bad, considering that he could have ripped his arm off with a single bar, but hurt, hurt a lot. Garp did his best work with needle and thread, but despite being attached, the wound still looked bad.

" you have to be away from the sea Ace ... that thing does not want to eat you for a reason ..."

"What? No wait. Why do you know so much about them?"

" I had a meeting once ..."

" I guess you saved because you're deaf ..."

Garp had lost his ear when in his youth he had participated in the war and the cannon balls had burst his eardrums. But he could read her lips very well.

\- The best thing is not to go back to the sea ...

"And you can know how I'm going to do that? I've been fixing the last two years, but I was thinking that it could not last any longer ... it's an island for the love of God! It is surrounded by the ocean!"

Garp wondered as he dealt with Ace's wound, it was true. Indifferent to the extent of the island, lived inhabitants of what they brought from the sea, it was simply ridiculous to plan to live their entire life away from the ocean when there was a beach everywhere every few kilometers.

The wound was deep and left a scar ... but it was a siren wound ... an injury meant to keep her near the water. When he finished suturing, he fell back on his chair and looked at the lamp.

"Why did not you tell anyone?"

" I tried the first few times ... but they told me that I had a lot of imagination ... that those things did not exist ,and I preferred to remain silent before becoming a renegade of madness ..."

"Well ... you're right ... Ace, that thing, that thing tries to take you with him"

"Hm…?"

"Mean there are only two reasons for the siren or siren to surface"

"Which?"

"The first to hunt humans ... and the second to get a partner"

Ace spat the tea he drank in silence.

"What?!"

"Unlike what many believe, mermaids and newts are not a natural race ... they are demons, they can not have children, they can not reproduce in a natural way like any other creature on earth"

" So you want to say that ...?"

"They try to the human beings to the depths and turn them into their lovers"

Ace got it in his seat.

"He's trying to make sure he can not run too far." That bite will not heal.

" But I want to leave! I have to escape!"

"Maybe ... if you lived on the continent you could save yourself ... it is said that the doctors and wizards there have powerful medicines, enough to save you and heal the wound ..."

It was a bet of all or nothing, if he managed to reach the continent, he would never have to see the fisherman again and live his peaceful human life until the day of his death.

" I think I'm going to ... I'm going to go to the mainland ... I have money saved, I could pay for medical attention or something."

"I'll arrange your trip as soon as possible. I think this week a merchant ship is going to travel, it's an old friend of mine, so I'll tell you to take you to dry land, and we'll let Luffy know to come and get you."

Ace nodded in silence and thanking the old man for his care, he went to sleep. He had many things to think about, too many problems in a very short time.

He could not sleep that night.

His mind was in the sea and the head of golden hair ... was that what he wanted? To drag him to the bottom of the sea and turn him into his mistress or simply play with him and then devour him?, It was strange, even for the one who after seeing him in his true nature, felt no disgust or disgust. Maybe because his victim was black beard and his crew ... or maybe because his mind kept thinking about that blinding beauty and the hand that stretched him across the waters ...

-Hahhh- He held his head while shouting confused- What the fuck is going on?

Why could not see him as the monster he was? It had become so deep in his brain ...

He had played with his thoughts to make him believe that he was harmless, and when he had revealed himself to him as a predator, he left only one spot of desire in every apparition.

Tempted him, tempted him slowly to drag him into the water. Flirted mischievously like a child inviting another to join in the fun.

Do not!

never!

Could not fall!

The next time he saw him, he was not going to take him by surprise.

Took the grip of his old knife with force.

Is going to kill him

 **what did you think?**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Any review or kudos, I receive with all the love of the land 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Garp came to tell him that his friend Kuzan had prepared the ship to set sail and that they were waiting for him at dawn for the trip to the continent.

"Are you sure it will be okay to go with them?"

"Do not worry" Garp clapped him with enough force to send him to the front "you'll arrive safely while you're still hiding where we told you"

They were going to take it in one of the inferior rooms of the ship, far from the sight of the sea, it had to remain there until they touched firm ground. He could not risk going out, and the triton could see him and bring the other siren school.

In addition, the boat knew the legend and used to wear ear plugs, Kuzan himself had faced one too and if it was not because he used to pay attention to Garp's warnings about the mysteries of the sea ...

Anyway.

Not even a ray of sunlight had risen even above the ocean when Ace reached the ship. He was covered with a dark green hood and carried in his backpack his few belongings and some money he had saved during his years of life.

"So you're the grandson of Garp?" Asked the dark haired Afro man as he guided him inside the boat.

"Yes, thank you very much"

The man did not respond, taking him to the lower rooms of the ship.

"This will be your room"

It was a small room, with a bed, a table and a chair, quite dark because of the distance between it and the deck.

"We'll bring you the meals at eight, one and seven ..."without giving him any further explanations or another word, he left the room.

Ace entered the small cabin and sat on the hard bed. The boat swayed gently and I could hear some gentle waves hit the boat. He threw the bag with his belongings aside and lit a candle, throwing himself on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

He had no one to say goodbye to on his native island because there were not many who wanted him having the father he had, only Garp ever cared for him, Luffy and Sabo, but he could not depend on them forever.

" Maybe I can start a new life ..." Ace smiled " I'll go to a country where nobody knows my past or my offspring, where people do not judge me because Roger was a son of a bitch ... it will be great ..."

The truth is that all those words he was telling to console himself, knowing that he left behind the security of the only thing he had known and that he was afraid of.

Afraid to be in a strange place with strange people and afraid of what the sea had for him.

The wound on his shoulder was still fresh, and it hurt ... even though he had received the right treatment, it seemed that he did not want to heal well ... he was not infected but did not close.

"tch..."

Since he could not leave, he decided that he would at least try to have a little sleep.

It had been three days since the game and Ace was terribly bored.

Locked in that small room, the hours were eternal and the days seemed centuries.

His shoulder hurt a lot, and the medicines his grandfather had given him did not seem to be working. He got dizzy and almost did not sleep, making his stay even more unbearable.

He had a strange feeling ... he was sure that the blond triton was there ... in part, he could feel it, that feeling of fear and attraction mixed.

where it was?

The answer to that was presented that same night when the ship suffered a much stronger impact than any of the previous ones and the boy knew he was going through a storm.

One of Kuzán's men informed him that they were in the middle of a typhoon and that they needed all the men from the ship on the deck, to collect the sails and to take the ship out of the storm.

Even though he wanted to stay behind and in his heart he knew he was falling into a trap, he left.

When it came on deck, everything was in chaos.

The ship shuddered, throwing sailors from one side to another, no doubt that one has fallen down the railing at this point.

He ran to one of the sails and helped the crew to roll them up to prevent the ship from being severely affected.

The sound of the water deafened him and the real lightning flashed that stormy night with a deadly shine.

Where had such a storm come from? This was not something I could not predict, the clouds would be seen from a distance and the captain should have been able to change course before being wrapped.

An especially strong wave stirred the ship, a few degrees more than those who are healthy for life and Ace and some of the sailors with whom he was raising the sail, were shaken and hit the railing.

"Shit ..."Ace was thrown back to the floor of the deck when the boat stabilized even though it had almost capsized.

He knelt and clung to the railing and cleared his vision.

 _He was there._

 _there, there, there, there._

 _Looking at it_

Time was paralyzed, the raindrops fell so slowly that they almost assured him he could count them.

His soaked clothes clung to his body and made it difficult for him to move.

"How ...? How did he know?"

I've been following the ship all these days? Planning the way to get it out? See how Ace got on the ship?

He shook his head, shooing away all the questions he did not need at this time. The problem was that he was there, swimming on the surface, with a dark look and a deadly smile.

 _My own ..._

 _Come ..._

 _Now ..._

"Stop ... ¡stop!" Ace look directly into the other's blue eyes "are you going to sink the boat?"

The creature's smile widened and Ace knew it was just what he was looking for.

 _Come with me…_

 _Now…_

 _Always…_

Lightning struck one of the masts and burned.

Before the destruction of the ship, before the storm, for a single moment, there was nobody but them.

Would it be ... would it be so bad?

The triton was willing to take all the necessary lives to have it, had saved it and killed anyone who had tried to harm him.

All because I wanted him.

Because I wanted it.

Thick drink, thinking ... deciding.

The triton planned to sink the ship and take it away.

But if he gave him his hand and followed him ... What would happen to him? Would it be devoured? Would he be dragged to the ocean?

He got up and walked the few steps that separated him from the edge of the ship.

His heart burned with desire.

Since childhood his fear had been to follow that desire that filled him every time the bright tail and blond hair of the fish man appeared.

He had tried to take the opposite, had feared the day he could not resist.

In that his desire to touch that pale skin and those frozen lips, he won.

Today was that day.

The creature's right hand rose again and reached out to him.

There was no malicious smile, there were no deadly eyes, his face was serious and inscrutable.

 _What is your answer?_

Ace did not hear the shouts of the sailors running towards him, he did not hear the lightning or the rain as he jumped over the edge of the ship.

"yes"

It was seconds that seemed like hours those that took to fall squarely to the sea.

The water covered him completely and he opened his eyes observing the black waters that surrounded him.

Even if he was going to die or not, he had made his decision.

He heard a kind of whistle crossing the water and was soon caught by those strong arms. There was a violent pull that pushed him away from the ship where the men were still shouting and was dragged like a doll through the waves until he was far enough away not to hear a noise coming from the crew.

They came to the surface and Ace took the water and he swallowed and recovered his breathing.

Once he did, he looked at the blond triton's face, waiting for whatever was going to happen to him, now that he was in his arms and no one would save him.

The blond returned his penetrating gaze, and Ace felt it pierce his soul.

His webbed hands encircled the young man's neck and drew him to him, kissing him possessively.

It was desperate, violent.

The blond bit his lips with those serrated teeth and savored the blood that came from the wounds.

 _Mine, Mine, Mine…_

 _You will not escape again ..._

 _Never._

He smiled again and one of his webbed hands separated from Ace's body and went to his own jaw.

The freckled could not help noticing that he had no scars from the bullets that Garp had given him, and that he did not look in bad shape. What's more, he was radiant.

He saw only a small flash of that sharp teeth and the black blood of the triton began to circulate through the wound in his palm.

It was dark as night, even darker than the sea, like oil.

He was confused for a moment, but the second after that, the other hand of the triton caught his jaw, opening his mouth.

"Huh?"

Black droplets slid down his lips and his tongue lost in his throat.

He tasted bad, horrible, like gall.

He choked and tried to spit but he did not let him, forced him to swallow that black liquid until it started to burn.

It hurt

Ace scream.

Why?

His body began to ache, to burn, to writhe, his screams who knows if they could listen to the ship, or to the other side of the ocean.

The triton remained impassive trying to give him some peace, held his head so it would not sink, and could not see what happened to his body.

The bones of his feet thundered and he felt his flesh open and close, why did not he lose consciousness? His clothes were torn and he was naked in front of the blonde who still looked into his eyes without flinching.

Soon it will end ...

He lost the notion of time and was between conscience and unconsciousness for who knows how much.

When he regained his sense of self a little, no longer felt pain.

He was somewhat stunned and looked at the blonde in search of an explanation.

The other swam around him. He seemed very satisfied as he looked him up and down.

Look at their feet to see what they had on specials.

They were not there.

Instead, a bright and powerful red tail stretched where its lower extremities were, ending in a golden-colored fin.

His hands had also changed and were now webbed, ending in sharp claws and red scales ranging from the wrist to the elbow, he touched his neck and could feel the gills.

Your teeth ...

His teeth were pointed.

In the midst of his confusion the other triton pounced on him and hugged him.

 _Forever…_

 _Forever…_

 _You belong to Me._

While assimilating those changes, the other took him by the hand and plunged him into the ocean swimming in the direction of the ship.

What did he want to do there?

The storm was over and although the sky was covered by dark clouds and even drizzling the waves and the winds were gentle.

The boat had not come out unscathed at all. The mast struck by lightning had fallen and the sails had been torn despite everything.

He would probably be stranded until some ship responded to his distress signals.

They had not all left alive from that. Under the surface of the sea and the ship, there were several floating bodies, sailors who fell overboard and did not resist long enough to receive help.

They approached at a random corpse.

Ace recognized him a little, but felt nothing seeing him dead.

The blue-tailed triton came a little closer and took the body in his arms, digging his teeth into the fresh flesh, letting out the blood that dyed the water and came to Ace.

It was intoxicating.

The metallic smell that would have given him repulsion suddenly felt very good.

Ace opened his mouth and tasted the seawater flavored with blood

Suddenly he felt very hungry.

The other seemed to know and surely that was why he had taken him there.

look at him and beckon him to come closer. The freckled man did it without hesitation.

They devoured the meat until there was nothing left but a diffuse mess of dismembered parts and inedible organs.

He did not feel remorse or sorrow, it was like eating anything, there was no evil in it.

There was nothing wrong with it.

His tail moved gently with the compass of the sea and took the hand that the blond offered, sinking into the dark waters, to the bottom of the sea, to the place that no human would ever see.


End file.
